Normal
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "You seem normal," "Normal? In the capitol if you don't have a wig, dyed skin and an animal body part you're not normal," "Well i guess you're weird. But in a beautiful way." OC's. In the Capitol


My name is Hydon and District 5: Power, was my home. It was the only place I've ever known. I know the people, hard working, quiet, intelligent, strong, respectful. I know the land layout, plain, dirt, couple meadows here and there. It hardly rains and the sun is always shining. But the best time was to come out at night and lay in the cool air, looking up at the twinkling stars in the clear sky. I had a schedule, I would study for a few hours a day, do my chores, go grocery shopping, wash clothes, hang out with friends. Then around 6pm when my dad came home from work I'd cook dinner and we'd talk about our days before spending some family time together before he'd have to do some more work. It was a moderately simple life I had grown accustom to. But then it all changed in a flash.

"_Capitol needs help with their technology so they hired me to help out and become a permanent member of their technology department. We have one week to pack." _

"_What? Dad i-," I choked, never really one to argue. I understand Capitol needs his help but we can't just move._

_My dad walked over and opened up a blue container, slowly beginning to pack._

"_I know this is a hard transition but we have to do this," _

_I nodded, silently groaning before walking off to my room to pack._

_The rest of the week was packing, I refused to talk, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even talk with my friends, all we did was say goodbye. This was it. This would be the last time I would see them or District 5. Life sucked._

We we're now in our new house, it's outside walls green with vines growing up it. The inside was also green with white cabinets and forestry furniture. The cabinets where already filled with blankets and pillows and the refrigerator already full with odd foods in cans. Dad had gotten to pick out the house, only having a couple choices, a standard metal one like the rest, a solitary worker one (usually for single people) or the green house no one in the Capitol wanted. He took that one, thinking I'd want to be away from all these colorful freaks. He was right.

I tore open the last box in my room and pulled out the bed spread, patting it down on the large queen sized bed, the headboard all tree vines that carved up to the ceiling. I shook my head, thinking they took the term 'green house' to seriously. I lazily threw my pillows on my bed and dashed out the door, quickly yelling back to my father. "I'll be back later!"

I had to leave, this new house was nice but being in it any longer made me realize that I was no longer in District 5. All my life I was studying to work at the big technology corporation, I had planned to work with my father. But now I'm here, in the Capitol. Jobs here aren't as easy as back at home when that's what everybody did. I sighed and ran down the dirt road, the tall trees blocking the sun from shining down. But then the scenery changed, before where it was just trees and grass it was replaced by marble and silver buildings, beautiful neon colors shined everywhere and people with big wigs and tacky outfits littered the streets.

For a while Hydon tried talking to these people.

"Hi there!" he smiled.

"Shut up!"

"Hello ladies," He winked.

"Ew!" they screamed and ran away in fear.

"What up dog!"

"Who the hello jello are you?" The man with green skin sneered as he continued walking away.

But then everything became overwhelming.

Hydon found himself in the middle of all the madness, at first nobody wanted to talk to him but now they did, asking if they could change him, dye his skin, cut his hair. He was being swormed by all the crazyness. All the colorful creeps were attracted to him like zombies looking to eat his brain. They would eye ball him, hating at his boring self, making him twirl so they could see what they could change. Hydon was an average boy of 17, 5'9, light brown hair, sparkling green eyes, smooth skin, lean. The girls back home found him cute but here they thought him weird. He thought the house was bad earlier, now he wished he'd never left. Quickly turned around, apologizing as he tried to run back home. He gently pushed through the people and sprinted off, instantly he rammed into someone and fell over onto his back.

The breath was knocked out of his lungs and for a second everything went black.

"Hey. Hey stranger you alright?" the voice was soft yet edgy. Things became clear and Hydon saw a girl around his age leaning over him. Her hair was long and yellow with crazy pink and blue stripes that didn't stop till around her hips. She was skinny and wore a pink tutu with a blue tank top, an oversized black sweatshirt and black boots. It was actually normal compared to all the other people.

All the other colorful people looked at them, seeing who the girl was, they looked at her in disgust before walking away and returning to what they were doing.

The girl held out her hand. He didn't know what to do, everything was still dancing around him. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him up on weak knees.

"Th-thank you," He stuttered, clutching his head to focus.

She shrugged. "No problem. Hey you're new here aren't you?"

"is it obvious?" Hydon joked before holding out his hand. "Hydon."

She looked down at his hand and slowly reached for it and smacking it.

Hydon excepted the fact she didn't know what a hand shake was and just forgot about it.

"I'm Lillard. But call me Lilly,"

"Lillards a beautiful name,"

"I prefer Lilly," She corrected, her eyes darkening. Hydon decided to drop the subject.

"Okay well… Lilly." He stopped himself from saying Lillard just in time. "Sorry for running into you. I should um, I should get going," He said nervously before turning away and beginning to walk.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I mean I could save you from these color freaks." She said calmly, a hint of desperation.

Hydon turned around. "Why not," He smiled.

Lilly nodded and ran up to him. "Come on I got an awesome place to hang out,"

She led him through the streets, dragging him close behind her. Hydon couldn't notice that if the people weren't looking at him in disgust, they were looking at Lilly in disgust. But why?

He also couldn't notice how adorable she was, being a couple inches short then him and a little spunky. While he walked along side her as she walked on top of a fallen log, every now and then she would slip over the edge but Hydon would catch her, grapping her waist gently and helping her back up. She would nod and continue talking but Hydon had caught the slight blush and small smile that tugged at her lips.

"I can't help but see all the Capitol people look at you weirdly, what's that about?" Hydon asked as he came to the edge of the log. He grabbed Lilly and carried her over to another log, letting go so she could continue walking.

"Thank you," She curtsied before continuing to balance herself. "And to answer your question there just mad. Jealous really. Cause I'm different,"

"Different? You actually seem really normal," Hydon said in disbelief.

This caused Lilly to stop. She turned to him as she laughed. "Normal? Normal in the Capitol is a person with dyed skin, crazy hair preferably a neon color, whiskers and some kind of animal body part," She joked, contorting her face to make it look funny.

Hydon smiled, becoming a little shy. He didn't know what it was but it was really nice to talk to someone like her, she was just so fresh, fun. He had only had his dad to talk to for the past 2 weeks and that was awkward. Hydon didn't want to say something he'd regret (like argue and say he didn't want to move or how he hated the Capitol people) He didn't want to make this any harder for him or his dad. This was hard for his dad to, a new house and new job. He needed all the support he could get and Hydon tried to be there for him. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Lilly, the soft wind of the ocean near them blowing, pulling at Lillys hair and making it fly around her.

He cleared his throat. "Well then ugh… you look very weird. In a beautiful way," He said nervously. He was never good with the girls and so he was worried how she'd respond.

She only laughed and nodded. "Well that was defiantly a compliment," She teased him, nudging him in the shoulder. "But it was a good try. Thank you," She said as she kissed his cheek.

He nodded, trying to hid his huge smile. "Yea no problem," he said before seeing how dark it was. "Oh shoot I really need to get home. I'm so sorry!" He said urgently before running away, back the way they came. But then he stopped. How stupid could he be! He ran back to see Lilly staring at him confused. He skidded to a stop in front of her breathless.

"Can I see you again? Hang out soon?"

She thought about it but nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Meet you here?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, after lunch. Don't be late," She said as she poked his nose.

He nodded eagerly and before he could help it reached up and hugged her. She was taken by surprise but before she could respond he pulled away and ran towards his house. Quickly waving before disappearing out of sight.

And on the way home he could only of one thing.

'_I guess Life won't be so bad in the Capitol now'_

* * *

*Just something i wrote up for fun. Really wanted to write about the Capitol and it's interesting people! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing :)


End file.
